


uh oh! drabbles time! but in SPACE!

by t_eaaa



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, drabbles!, hep me!, oooo im so stupid ooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_eaaa/pseuds/t_eaaa
Summary: uuuuUUUUUHHHHH uhhh uHHhhhok so me n a pal keep hyperfocusing <3 so take my main bias <3 i fucking love the space dad and the navy daadtheyre just vibing!!!again chars may be ooc or sumn shit but thats bc i literally (PROJECTS HARDCORE ON MY FAVES)hopefully its okay anyways oopsieplease dont be mean to me i will cry /hj
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 145





	1. uhhh cheesed to meet you...?

It was a relatively quiet evening, and Neon J was on his way to the Cast Tech district, quietly whistling as he went. DJ Sub had invited him to stargaze, and who was he to pass up the opportunity to see the stars? And his... friend? Not Neon J, that’s for sure!

He arrived at the planetarium promptly, on the dot at 7pm. He was NEVER late. The DJ knew this, and had everything set up. The big guy gave him what he had come to know was a smile, the stars in his orb twinkling for just a moment. 

**“Hello. Come, have a seat, the skies are clear tonight, so the stars will be out clearer than usual.”**

Sliding into the hovering seat opposite the DJ, Neon J turned his head to look up at the stars. They were indeed beautiful, sky clear enough just to see the strong ones through the sound pollution.

**“Fascinating, are they not?”  
“Yes, they’re rather pretty.”  
“Hm... quite.”**

Neon J turned his head back to the DJ, and saw the man staring directly at him. With a surprise, his fans kicked up quietly with the shock, but not loud enough for the DJ to hear thankfully. 

**“Truthfully, they’re far more beautiful back in my hometown. Where the sound pollution doesn’t dull their shine.”**

The veteran drew his legs up on the chair, placing his head in his hands expectantly. He often enjoyed the tales and fact the DJ would spout on evenings like this, and he looked forward to them every time he came.  
However, tonight was different. Instead of launching into a tale of the cosmos, or what stars were out, or even a rare nostalgic story of his hometown with a distinct sense of longing, the DJ didn’t turn his head back to the stars above. 

**“However, there is beauty in what is down on Earth, too. The beauty is quite rare, and often surprising, but it is mostly right in front of me.”  
“... huh?”  
“I appreciate your company, J.”**

Oh no, a casual nickname! Neon J tried to get a hold of himself, but his radar pinged a few times in surprise and his fans kicked up once more. This clearly caught the DJ’s attention, who murmured a small _‘fascinating...’_ under his breath. 

No, no gay thoughts tonight, J.  
Get it together.

Or he would’ve, if the big guy didn’t lift a palm to gently caress his face. The touch was momentary, over far too soon for Neon J’s liking, but his fried brain went into mush mode, and he tried to cover it up with a cough. The DJ just chuckled, low and smooth, and Neon J almost hated and loved the sound at the same time.

Two can play at this game!

**“Hm, the stars are beautiful tonight ‘Nova. And not the ones in the sky.”**

It was said with a wink, which showed up as a blip in his radar, and to Neon’s complete and utter delight and surprise, a colourful and honestly beautiful set of mostly pink stars flared up in the DJ’s orb, which he promptly hid behind a hand and turned away.  
He could tell the DJ was waiting to speak without being flustered, and he would’ve laughed if he hadn’t turned back shortly after with what J had come to know as contentment. A rare expression from the big guy, the cyborg almost felt honoured to have drawn such an expression out of him.

They went back to watching the stars in comfortable silence.


	2. its now almost 10pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (breakdances) whats wrong son,

He woke up with a grumble, and blindly grabbed around for his phone. He couldn’t see shit in the dark, so it was just second nature at this point. Sure, it may be more effecient to have a nightlight or something, but he didn't think that far. Leave him be.  
While grumbling and huffing and searching like a blind man, the phone lit up with a buzz. Ooh, good timing. He grasped it and checked the message he had gotten from... Neon J?

Huh.

Swiping his phone open, he ignored his messages from Tatiana and his work emails, and headed straight for Neon J’s contact.  
He stared at the message, blinking and rereading. Had J sent a wrong message...?

**‘Good morning. Be up bright and early, Shall collect you at 0900 hours.’**

The DJ checked the phone clock, and launched himself out of bed. He had about 30 minutes to do his routine if he wanted to know whatever the hell J was on about.  
Sure enough, he heard J let himself in with the spare key DJ Sub had given him, that totally wasn’t a hint, at exactly 9am. The man did like to be punctual.  
He quickly pattered down the stairs, and when he arrived at the bottom, he stared expectantly at his friend.

**“Greetings J.”  
“Hello my friend.”  
“May I inquire what this is about?”  
“No.”  
“...”  
“It’s a surprise!”**

The singsong made the DJ sigh internally, but he still put on his best customer service smile. He disliked surprises, disliked not knowing what was happening, but for J he could suffer one.  
He was ushered out the door, and into one of the back lanes of the district. They walked in silence, and every so often DJ Sub would look over at the veteran to see if they were close.  
After a while, he began staring more and more at Neon J. He was very curious now, they had been walking for a while, passing through his, Sayu’s, Yinu’s and even they’d crossed into J’s own district. What on earth could this ‘surprise’ be?

**“Alright soldier, close your eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Trust me.”  
“... Fine.”**

DJ Sub stood there, feeling like a fool, eyes closed and tensed shoulders. He felt Neon J grab his hands in his own tiny ones, and almost smiled. Almost. The tension dropped from his shoulders a little and he heard a content ping from J’s radar.  
He was dragged around for a moment, before J let go and pat his palm once. Opening his eyes, the DJ was stunned. Towering glass spires surrounded a natural pond, so blue and ethereal he almost swore it wasn’t real. Plants of purples and pinks surrounded the water, framing it just right. The benches had greenery wound around them delicately, and the whole place just breathed serenity and peace. To top it off there was... no one else here.

**“Well, here we are soldier.”  
“...”**

He was too busy taking in the stark contrast of this preserved nature of this small sanctuary, to the bright neon lights of the city district. It was honestly... beautiful.

**“Soldier?”  
“Ah, sorry J. I was just... fascinated.”  
“Good.”**

DJ Sub looked at his shorter friend, and realised the man was standing tense and... was he nervous? If he was, it was presumably over what DJ Sub would make of this place. The DJ couldn’t help but let his amazement show, beginning to babble about the beauty of this place, his hands furiously moving as he talked. He was almost tempted to bring up how unreal this all felt. Was he still dreaming?

At one point, J had dragged him to the bench to stop the big buy from pacing a hole in the pathing, where they had sat and J listened to the DJ as he rambled farther. At another point, he had laid his head on the DJ’s shoulder, and then at another, the DJ had pulled J into a full hug, once his rambling had lulled.  
It was... nice to sit here. It was nice to have J here. It was just. nice.

**“J?”  
“Mm?”  
“What made you choose here?”  
“You said once you missed your hometown once, and that it was a small and natural town.”**

The DJ stopped then, and stared at J, blinking fast.

**“You... remembered that? It was... a one off comment.”  
“It seemed important to you.”  
“...”**

He wiggles them both around, to J’s surprise, so they were sat facing each other. J had put his legs out on either side of the seat he had to stop from falling, so DJ Sub saw his chance and slid forward, sitting between them comfortably. 

**“Yes... it was important to me.”**

And with that he pressed their faces together, in what he hoped to J was also a kiss, which was honestly hard with no lips, but he was trying! J’s fans had kicked in immediately, and he gripped DJ Sub’s shoulders to stop him from pulling back too soon. In turn, DJ Sub had wrapped his arms around J’s own shoulders, intending to stay as long as he could.

They continued to have their own little ways of ‘kisses’ for a while, holding each other and enjoying the company.  
The DJ was happy he had gotten out of bed today.


	3. based on the events of today <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the person i sent this to then saw my outfit for today n almost killed me  
> thats how it be sometimes tho <3 cant appreciate the fashion god that is the djss kinnie <3

The DJ… dressed erratically. You need only look at his ‘work clothing’ to recognise that. Yet, J was never ready for what he’d be trailing about in the house in. Some days, just some shorts. The next? A big blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Others? Whatever he could get his hands on. The man was a walking fashion disaster, especially in the comfort of his own home.   
Today, because the stupid bugger had forgot to put his heating on, he was in not only thigh high socks, full pyjama bottoms and a large shirt, a housecoat AND a blanket. Surely, the logical thing to do would be put on the heating, but no. J loved the DJ dearly, but he was so fucking stupid when it came to common sense.

The last straw were the slipperettes.   
The fucking slipperettes.

He watched the DJ pull these big fluffy slipperettes out his wardrobe, and put them OVER HIS SOCKS. His fuzzy socks. J had seen many things, but this was testing his patience.

**“Just. Put the damn heating on.”  
“Hm? Why? I’m fine like this.”  
“YOU’RE WEARING 5 DIFFERENT COLOURS!”  
“... and?”**

J almost screamed, but instead just put his head in his hands with a loud groan. How could one man wear so many colours and not think ‘I’d be better just putting the heating on’? It baffled him greatly.   
He watched as the dumbass started to shiver, glass making a rapid clinking noise. J waited, just waited for the next layer of clothing. It wasn’t even that cold, the big guy was just being a big baby about it. 

**“You’re shivering now.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“I’m going to put your fucking heating on.”  
“Are you cold?”  
“...”**

J stood and ran a hand down his face, before switching the heating on with a sigh. This stupid, stupid idiot. He then jumped when he felt something… warm wrapped around his shoulders, and turned back to see the DJ sat back down at his seat, legs crossed and tapping away at his laptop. Looking down he noticed the idiot had wrapped both the blanket and housecoat around J’s shoulders.   
What a fucking idiot. J sighed, as he went back to his own seat and snuggled into the big cozy fabrics. The heating had clicked on, and the DJ had stopped shivering as much, J noted.

No common sense, an absolute idiot, but J loved him anyways.


	4. oh my g i started uploading this at 04:04 am incredible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FAR AWAAAY THIS SHIP HAS TAKEN ME FAR AWAAY, FAR AWAY FROM THE MEMORIES OF THE PEOPLE WHO CARE IF I LIVE OR DIEE  
> anyway i made a djss playlist bc im stupid and like 99% of them r spaced theme as they should be
> 
> anyway djss has like a billion cats bc i said so

The first thing you often noticed when you came into DJ Sub’s house was the multitude of cats. For some reason, the big guy was obsessed with the furry little friends. J didn’t mind of course, cats were fine. He liked cats! They were very caring in their own way, and very proud, very independent too. They reminded him of the DJ, which is maybe why he got along with them well.

He just wished they’d stop taking all of ‘Nova’s attention.

He was sat there, on the DJ’s couch, watching as DJ Sub picked up one of his cats and gave her his utmost attention. If J could pout, he might’ve been. The big guy was surrounded by his fluffy companions, all meowing and pawing at his legs. J was about to mimic them mockingly, when he took a minute to think. 

Was he really jealous of some fucking cats?  
The answer was yes, apparently.

Sighing, he pulled a blanket over and rolled onto his side, facing away from the DJ and his cats. He was silently fuming, he had come over to spend time with DJ Sub! Not his cats!! Call him dramatic, but this was eating up precious ‘them time’.  
He felt a dip in the couch, and looked up to find the DJ staring down at him curiously. The big guy held a cat in his hands, it purring and squirming contentedly. Neon J scoffed, and pulled the blanket more over himself. 

**“... J?”**

He felt kinda bad hearing the big guy ask so quietly what was up in his own way, so he just grumbled a ‘it’s fine’ from beneath his blanket mound. He felt the couch dip a little more as the DJ slid beside him, trying to squiggle his way in and fit with how narrow the couch was with them both lain down.  
He felt some of the irrational irritation leave him, and buried himself in ‘Nova’s arms instead. Yeah, this was more like it. He made happy pings, and felt content. He loved getting cuddles from ‘Nova, they were always so warm and the man was so big he could just engulf J and protect him from everything bad.

Then, the cat got in the middle.

It must’ve sensed body heat or something, but Neon J gave the most frustrated noise and stood up huffily. He watched as DJ Sub gently moved the cat to above his head, where she purred and cuddled in herself.

**“J?”  
“What?”  
“Are you jealous of the cat?”  
“What! No! That’s quite the accusation to make soldier!”**

DJ Sub continued to pet the cat, giving her snuggles and kisses, and J almost felt himself pop a fuel cord. DJ Sub only looked back with a small laugh, and patted the couch. J just crossed his arms and looked the other way.

**“You’re jealous of the cat.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“... yeah.”**

He saw the DJ do his equivalent of rolling his eyes, and he grabbed J by the wrist gently, pulling him back onto the couch and wrapping them both in the blanket. He then went to stroking the top of J’s head, humming quietly and holding J close.

**“Better?”  
** **“... yeah.”  
**“Good.”** **

****

****

They lay like that for the rest of the evening, chatting idly and holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> oooo u wanna be nice to me so bad oooo  
> okay uhhhh (breakdances) have fun


End file.
